A Loveless Marriage
by whosdaboss
Summary: Annabeth is trapped in a loveless marriage with Perseus Jackson. He was asked to marry because of his scandalous affairs and womanizing ways. They will divorce & Percy will make sure of it. There is only one complication. Annabeth loves him with all her heart. She has given all her love in hopes to get the same in return. Full summary inside. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth is the daughter of the famous Frederick Chase and wife of Perseus Jackson. Percy Jackson owns Jackson Industries.

Before you gush about what a cute couple they make, think twice. Percy insults Annabeth at every chance he gets- with friends or without friends. She is trapped in a loveless marriage. But the only difference is that, she loves him. She has waited for 3 years for him to return his love but to no avail. No matter what, she'll keep waiting.

How far will Percy go to get her out of his life? Will he realize that his womanizing ways have hurt Annabeth beyond repair?

Most of all, Will he realize that he loves the woman he is already married to? Or will Annabeth give up on him after 3 years of marriage.


	2. prologue

**hi. I am literally so sorry for people who PM me. I cannot answer back bcoz it's not working. I'm so frustrated bcoz I really want 2 make friends on fanfic .net. So if u hav a problem and u need my advice, comment in the review box anonymously. I promise u that i will reply back. I have contacted Fanfiction about this problem but to no avail. So yaah. realllllllyyy sorry. Please understand that i have no choice in this whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Also, this story is in 3rd pov. so bear with me bcoz personal pov is like really hectic and chaotic to write in a Fanfic like this. It also might turn M later on due to swearing and kissing. Any suggestions go in the comment box.**

 **I own this book and no one can copy it. Although I do not own Percy jackson and the olympians.**

 **It's copywrited. ( WHAT AM I EVEN DOING?!)**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Annabeth had always thought that she was the luckiest. Born in the Chase family, her every wish was fullfilled. She was pampered, loved and taken care of. She was so wrong to think that she would receive the same treatment from her dear husband.

She snorted. Pampered was an understatement. He didn't give two shits about her. In fact, he was hell bent on ruining her life.

She hated that she loved the way his body would glitter with sweat whenever he worked out. She hated that she loved the way the sweat would run slowly between his abs. She hated that she loved the way his sea green eyes would shine and his hair would be disheveled like he just woke up from bed.

She hated that she _loved_ him.

Yes, she loved Perseus Jackson with all her heart.

With his raven black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes, who wouldn't?

He was well built with 6 pack abs and muscles in all the right places. He was a womanizer. And Annabeth had fallen for his charms even if he didn't care about her. But he should shouldn't he?

She was his wife after all. But after 3 years of marriage with Percy, she found out that ' wife' was just a four letter word to him.

She was a burden he had to carry on his back for 2 more years.

She knew he didn't love her, but a girl can hope, can't she? She couldn't help but think, ' what was wrong with her?'

Maybe she wasn't pretty enough for him. She was plain Jane. She _didn't deserve him because he was too good for her._

Or so he had said in front of everyone at today's dinner. She shook her head. It was usual.

She was shaken out of her daze when she heard someone knocking on the door.

" Ma'am, you need to eat dinner. Please. He's gone now." Their maid, Samarah said through the door.

She opened the door to see the old lady. She was in her 60's but was so fit.

" No, Samarah. Did he tell you where he was going?" She asked her.

" Then I'll first call him and ask him where he is. And please call me Annabeth. Ma'am makes me feel too old. I am only 26 years old after all. Oh sorry, 27 today.", She said.

He didn't even wish her a happy birthday. No surprise there. But every year she had hoped, PRAYED even that he would remember or show any sign of affection.

She tried hard not to cry. She was beginning to lose hope now. 3 years of a loveless marriage does that to you. She started to go out of the penthouse.

She called Piper, her best friend and said, " Hey. Can I come to your place?"

* * *

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

 **IF U WANT ME TO UPDATE MORE, THEN SUGGEST MORE. NOW, READ THE REST OF IT.**

 **continue or not? I promise it gets better than this. Comment and I'll give you a double update like day after tomorrow. And as** **of Player played me, I'll be updating soon. Very soon. So comment and favourite.**

 **SONG OF THE DAY:-**

 **I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU - THREE DAYS GRACE.**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY.**

 **1\. WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE COLOR?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi. I am so sorry for not updating. * Dodges pitchfork***

 **" I'M SORRY!" With studies and everything, I couldn't cope. But you should be happy to know that my holidays are about to start.**

 **YESSSSSS. That's right b8tches! HAHA!**

 **Okay. this is a percabeth story. Thank you all the people who have reviewd and yes PunksNotDeadYouAre I am making this chapter long. It's filled wiith drama.**

 **I LOVE PERCABETH! *RANDOMLY SHOUTS* UMMM... OKAY.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Annabeth knew that Piper wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't have the heart to tell her that brother-in-law had once again, insulted her in front of the whole staff at dinner. Moreover, she didn't want to stress out Piper or else Jason would get annoyed with her and kick her out.

And she couldn't let that happen, right?

In short, Jason and Percy both hated her.

Piper was Jason's wife. Jason was Percy's brother. Most importantly, Piper was her best friend, her only support.

At least she had a life. She was a successful model with a loving husband.

Annabeth was just a school teacher who was never loved by any one. But since 3 years, she couldn't understand why JASON of all people hated her. She had been nothing but kind and polite to him.

She was shaken out of her daze when she heard a pounding noise on her guest room's door.

" Annabeth, come out now! How can you trouble Piper? You know that she needs rest! You have to go!" she could hear Jason's voice through the door. She panicked because she didn't want a repeat of last time.

One by one, the tears start falling down her face. She silently sobbed and got out of the window. She looked down and carefully climb down the pipe. Making sure she got her footing right. She reached down and started walking out of their mansion.

If they didn't need her, then she didn't need them.

But now, where was she going to go? She couldn't go back to Percy's house because Samarah would have locked it already, thinking that Annabeth was staying at Piper's and the only other key was with Percy and she didn't know where he was. Samarah was not picking her phone and unfortunately for Annabeth, she didn't where she lived. Even if she did, she knew that Samarah worked overnight in Queens.

There was no way she could go there.

And she just realized, that she was penniless.

* * *

Percy was drunk. Okay, no he wasn't. But still, he felt as if only a good bottle of Breezer could make him forget about that good for nothing, pathetic blonde he had been forced to call his wife since the past 3 years.

He hated her.

She was the reason Percy couldn't live his life as an independent man. He was only 28. No one should be bound to someone and pledge to be faithful at 28 years of age.

He was unhappy in this marriage. Unhappy was nothing. He was miserable. He could only blame her for this arranged marriage. There was no one else.

All he could do was torment her, insult her until she breaks and calls for a divorce.

Cold, he knew. But he was desperate. He was young to be bound to someone. It's not like he didn't want that in the future. Just... not now.

He told his assistant that he could leave. He walked to the window that overlooked New York. His phone started ringing and by looking at the caller id, he could tell that it was Jason.

" Hey Jason." He said with a smile. It had been such a long time since he spoke with him.

" Percy! Your bloody wife shows up at our house all the time! It's stressing out Piper. I don't want to harm her but she's got to go! Her condition isn't fine." His agitated voice burst through the phone.

What should I do? I don't have time for her weird antics. How dare she go to their home without asking?

Who does she think she is? My Sister-in-law needs rest. She's pregnant and Annabeth knows that. What a wannabe? She's only looking for pity. Then he got a great idea. What if he...

" You know what, Jason? Kick her out! She should know not to give stress to a pregnant lady. Dumb B^tch!" I shouted and hung up. I took my laptop bag and went back to my home.

* * *

It was 2 in the night and Percy was soundly sleeping. Suddenly he woke up with an urge to drink water.

He looked for the bottle on the stand but he couldn't find it. With a sigh, he got up and went to the kitchen. He took a glass and poured water in it. Then, the glass slipped and fell on the floor. The pieces littered on the floor. He couldn't care less but when he stepped on it, he howled in pain.

" Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

" Annabeth, please help me!" Ugh. He didn't want to but he had no choice.

However, he was expecting an answer not the silence.

He limped and went to the room to give her a piece of his mind.

He opened the door and shouted, " Why don't you wake up?"

And he was greeted by an empty bed.

His eyes went huge, his pain in the foot long forgotten.

She would come back, right? He grabbed his phone and saw 15 messages from Annabeth. They all said the same thing:-

 _Please call me as soon as you can. This is urgent._

He tried calling her on her phone but apparently, her phone was switched off.

Fück.

* * *

 **Okay. ARE U GUYZ HAPPY?**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY:-**

 **BOY BAND ( FALL OUT BOYS FOR ME!)**

 **SONG OF THE DAY:-**

 **ALL THIS COULD BE YOURS (COLD WAR KIDS)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi. Thank you guys so much for reviewing on my story. I got 12 reviews for this chapter! I am so excited. Okay, so lately I've been getting so many reviews to make the chapters longer. Also, keep suggesting. Also for percabeth lovers, it may not seem like a percabeth fanfic right now, but I promise you that this chapter is filled with it.**

 **I've decided on a cast its pretty much the same as the movie but the other characters:-**

 **1\. Jason: Kellan Lutz**

 **2\. Piper: Megan Fox**

 **For any changes, comment in the review box and I'll conduct a vote between the two best out of those.**

* * *

Percy was worried. Honestly, he had no idea why. Maybe he just felt guilty that it was his fault that Annabeth was possibly roaming around and trying to find her way back.

So, he felt guilty that something might happen to her. Yes, he had a heart. Annabeth shouldn't get hurt because of his stupidity. He quickly called Jason. That lazy A$$ didn't pick up at first. But he kept on calling him.

Then, Jason picked up.

" Hello?" His sleepy voice came through.

He didn't have time for this. And so, he got straight to the point.

" Jason, quick, tell me- did Annabeth say where she was going?" He asked in a panicked voice.

" No. When I told her to get out, she didn't open the door. She just jumped out of the window. Why?" Jason asked with a hint of panic.

" She's... She's not here!" He shouted.

" Hang on! I'm coming!" Jason said.

" Yeah. Please." Percy said.

He put his head in his hands and sat on the sofa. Quickly getting the First Aid Box from the cupboard, he dressed his wound and in no time his leg was tightly wrapped in a gauze strip.

He didn't know how to react. He was truly worried. He had seen the horrors of late- night Manhattan. His heart raced at the thought of Annabeth being in danger. He didn't need something like that on his conscience. If something happened to her, it was purely his fault.

Cold or not cold, he wasn't capable of physically hurting someone. Even if they were getting hurt indirectly, somewhere inside of him, he knew that Annabeth didn't deserve the treatment that he had given her. But why now? Why was he thinking about it now?

The answer was easy: He had learned from his mistake and would try to make it work now.

Just then, a thought came to his mind. Sh*t. What if the media found her?

He could hear Jason enter his house.

* * *

" So, where do you want to go looking for her?" Jason asked him. They were in Percy's garage.

" Um... she loves buildings." He said feebly.

" Percy! Manhattan is full of buildings! She's your wife! You have to know something." Jason said with a scowl on his face and continued, " I have to go back to Piper and fast!"

" We should go looking for her on the way to your house. Maybe she would just come back." Percy said in despair. He was pretty sure his face showed it.

" But Perce, I thought you hated her." Jason said quietly. He knew Percy very well and knew that Percy wanted to find her fast.

" I don't know Jason. I'm confused. I mean... I don't like her but thats only because of this marriage. Who knows, She might be a wonderful person on the inside. Now, I just think that I should... I should have given this thing a chance!" He said.

" Exactly! You should have. I don't like her, but that's only because you want to get rid of her and I'm helping you. Just because you're not independent anymore and can't go around screwing girls, doesn't mean that you can treat her like that!" Jason said.

Percy looked out of the window and maybe Jason didn't notice it, but a tear escaped his eye and slided down his cheek.

* * *

Annabeth had made a decision.

A very obvious decision. She would go back to the house and wait for Percy. At least she would feel more safe. It was the only thing she could think off.

So she wanted to take the shortest route. The shortest route passed through an Alleyway. This alleyway was basically a prostitution ring. They kidnapped girls and forced them to take drugs. She didn't want to go through this route, but she had no choice.

She entered the alleyway. Immediately, the smell hit her. It was the smell of alcohol. The whole place was deserted except for a group of 5 men who appeared to be drunk. But she willed herself to ignore them.

" Say, you're a pretty one! How 'bout we show you a good time?" An arm snaked around her waist. She could smell the alcohol in his breath.

She struggled to get out of his grip.

Then with all the courage she could muster, she said, " I think you should really let go of me."

"Ohhh... You're a feisty one. Don't you agree, fellas?!" The man said.

Annabeth sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but they were giving her no choice.

She grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. She heard a sickening crack and she was satisfied. The other four were just staring. Then they overcame their shock and started to come closer towards Annabeth. She backed away. One- she could handle. But four? No chance.

They landed blow after blow. Her cheek was bloody, her legs were bruised and her upper body was paining a lot. They were continuously slapping her. All she could do, was try to defend herself by putting her hands over her head and drop to her knees.

Obviously scared that someone would find them, they ran away.

And she just lay there while her breathing ceased and she slipped into oblivion.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the short Chapter. I am really sick. I'm coming down with the flu.**

 **So, the question of the day is :-**

 **1\. Should Piper have a boy or a girl? It's a vote so I would appreciate if I get maximum reviews.**

 **Song of the day:-**

 **Dead in the water by Ellie Goulding.**

 **BTW Thank you all the people who reviewed. Especially Sonochu. I did take your comments to heart and am trying to increase the length of the chapters and writing better in Author notes. Keep reviewing. And keep favouriting and following!**

 **PS: Please don't forget to comment about the gender of Piper's kid.**


	5. AN- Author Note

**So... Some of you think that this story is moving really fast. I'm going to rant about this.**

 **You have to understand that this is MY story. If you guys have a problem with this story, then go find another fanfic which has the same story line as mine. This is a new story plot for me and for everyone on .**

 **But, since I believe in votes, can you guys please tell me if I need to rewrite chapters or let it be the same?**

 **If I rewrite chapters, Percy and Annabeth will be forced to go on a honeymoon by Percy's father.**

 **But further with the present chapters, Annabeth will be in a hospital and Percy will explain to her why he doesn't like her. Later, Annabeth will discover a shocking secret about Percy.**

 **Please vote. This is really important.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi. Based on the number of votes I got, I will be continuing this story as I want to. No changes... yet.**

 **If I get at least 25 reviews for this chapter, I will give you guys a double update, next week folks.**

 **Do we have a deal?**

 **There's a change in the cast.**

 **Percy is played by *Drumrolllll*- Sergio Carvajal**

 **Annabeth is played byyyyyyy-** **Julianne Hough**

 **This chapters short. So I will update on the weekend.**

* * *

Percy got out of his car and entered the alleyway. His heart was beating at a gazillion kilometers per hour. This was the only alleyway that was left unchecked. She had to be here. She couldn't be anyplace else. He ran into the alleyway.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He kept running, looking for any trace of her. Jason was waiting in the car for him. He kept shouting and looking.

He was feeling helpless. Then as he turned around, he caught a flash of blonde hair sticking out from the corner.

 _Could it be..._

He ran over to that place and cautiously peeked.

It was unmistakably her. Her honey blonde hair was wet with...blood. She had a huge gash on her forehead and bruises all over her face. Her cheek was blue black instead of the creamy, light color it had always been.

He wasted no time and picked her up gently, careful to not cause anymore damage to her frail body. He ran towards the car. As Jason saw him run with a familiar blonde in his arms, his eyes widened and he started the car. Percy got in the back seat and held Annabeth to his chest and sobbed. Jason frantically hurried to the nearby hospital.

Percy was still sobbing. She was in the same condition as _her._ But he knew now, Annabeth was a treasure he would have to learn to cherish. Why did he always have to learn from his mistakes? If he had valued her or even picked up the phone, she wouldn't be in this condition.

But no! He had to let his pride and his promise get in the way. Because of him, a woman's life was in danger. He was ashamed.

Jason stopped the car in front of the hospital and Percy had run inside the emergency room with her. A doctor had immediately asked a nurse to put Annabeth on a bed. From there, she would be taken to the Operation room.

Percy had to fill in a detailed report about her injuries and the cause. He scoffed. The doctor had to do that. How the fück did he know what kind of injuries Annabeth had sustained? All he knew was that, Annabeth had to be okay.

He would die of guilt if she wasn't.

The doctor's had told him to wait outside the Room. There wasn't even a hole through which he could look at her. As for Jason, he was sitting across him. He was gazing outside when the Doctor came out of the operation room. Jason rigidly stood up and so did Percy.

The doctor was bombarded with questions- " Is she fine?"

"Tell us fast, bloody hell!" That was Percy.

"Look, she'll wake up. But currently she's in coma. I'm sorry Mr. Jackson. This is all we could do. Maybe if she had been brought in earlier..." The female doctor continued saying. But that was enough for Percy. He sank down on his knees and cried his heart out. Neither Jason nor the doctor made any attempts to comfort him. He wanted to be left alone and they respected that.

* * *

Annabeth was feeling emptiness all around her. She could hear voices around her, shouting. But that didn't matter. Annabeth was broken. Not only physically, but mentally too. She didn't feel anything towards anyone. She was blank. Oblivion. That was it. Bits and pieces floating. Her being confused. Her being in pain. Her trying to piece things together. This was impossible.

All of a sudden, she could feel a shock go through her body. She jerked up. The shock had made her heart beat for- 2, maybe 3, seconds? Then she was blank again.

She could hear someone shout, "Charge to 150!"

Another shock.

Finally, when her heart started to beat, she tried to move her body.

She couldn't. No matter how hard she had tried to move, it was like she was glued to a bed.

Then she remembered her husband. His sparkling sea-green eyes. His body. His face. His raven black hair.

 _She needed to see him._

But why? When she needed him the most, why didn't he come? Where was he? Why didn't he reply to her?

So she made a decision. She had enough of this nonsense. She was going to give Percy a taste of his own medicine now. No matter how hard it was for her, he had to know that she wouldn't tolerate this any longer. So, she took the path that would make him realize what he had done. He will learn. And with that:-

 _She let go._

* * *

 **I almost cried when I wrote this chapter. I understand that this is short. But I will update on the weekend. You have my word. (As long as I get 25 reviews)**

 **1\. Song of the chapter: Let her Go- Passenger.**

 **2\. Question of the day:-**

 **Your favourite story on ( Any story,book,or Tv show.) Let me know and I will check it out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON.**

 **I know I'm updating late. But I didn't exactly get 25 reviews either. Since you guys didn't keep your promises, I'm not going to update this week(except from this). That's right. No stories. No messages.**

 **UMM, I LØ√‰ PEACE.**

 **I am on wattpad. You guys can follow me and check out my other stories. Acctually, I'm literally begging you because my story isn't getting a lot of views. My id: laughterismyclarity**

 **Here goes.**

* * *

Percy didn't know what to feel. He was looking at the angelic face of his wife. She was calm. Not even a flicker of emotion. And he hated it. He hated seeing her in this state. He was conflicted. He knew he shouldn't care about her. It would only lead to both of them getting hurt. He was already in trouble with the mafia. They didn't need someone else they could take advantage of.

But he couldn't let her go. She was a part of his life now. Letting her go would have so many consequences.

He wished she would open her beautiful grey eyes. He didn't want to hurt her. Why must he always learn from his mistakes? Even though he was controlling and had a short temper, it didn't justify his actions. If he had only tried to give this a try, he wouldn't be so depressed all the time.

He looked at her again. She was still beautiful. More beautiful than any of his other... acquaintances. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

"Please, Annabeth. Wake up."

He was so desperate.

* * *

Annabeth never knew what deep sleep would be like. Little snippets of Percy kept on replaying in her mind. But how she wished that she was a part of those snippets.

 _That was it._

She needed to be a part of those snippets. She couldn't stay locked up in here forever. She was wasting time. Then slowly, she began fighting those walls. It was hard, but Annabeth was strong. She didn't need to prove that to anyone.

 _Anyone except Percy._

* * *

Percy saw Jason in the lobby of the hospital It had been 2 days. He was looking for the doctor actually. He saw her talking to Jason.

"Hi, doctor. How is she?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. That's what Mr. Grace was speaking to me about. We are seeing improvement in her vitals. She'll be awake by today." The doctor said.

Percy was relieved. Knowing that Annabeth was all-right and that she would wake up, he could finally work in his office with peace. He got in his car and went to work.

* * *

"And that, gentlemen, is how we can increase the profit by selling Yomi in the market. Thank you." The CEO of Dare Enterprises finished and looked proudly.

"No, Mr. Dare. I'm afraid I do not agree with you. Our company, Jackson Industry, is already in profit. It is your company that is on the verge on bankruptcy." Percy said.

"But-but..." The man tried to say something.

"That is right Mr. Dare. I always do my homework." Percy said with a cruel smile.

Actually, Percy had an affair with his daughter, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. If she hadn't told him about the state of her father's company, Percy would never have been able to guess that one of the most profitable companies was abobut to go bankrupt.

"My daughter told you didn't she? I told her to stay away from you. You're married for god's sake! I feel pity for your wife!" Mr. Chase shouted.

Percy flexed his jaw. Anger clouded his vision. "And who are YOU to feel pity for MY wife? Rachel wanted a relationship with me that extended out of our bed, but I refused! So you see, it's not me. It's your daughter." He shouted.

His thing with Rachel was just a... fling. It was clear that Rachel wanted more than to be just acquaintances in bed. She wanted Percy to propose to her and divorce Annabeth. When Percy told her that that was not possible, she called it off.

Needless to say, she was still pestering Percy to get back with her. And no, that was not going to happen any time soon.

"I think you need to go, John." Percy said with a firm voice.

The door closed with a bang and Percy leaned in his chair.

He picked up a file but his phone rang. The call was from Jason.

"Hello?" Percy asked.

"Hi, Percy. Annabeth's awake."

* * *

"Where is she?!" Percy asked.

"Shut up man! She's resting. Not sleeping but resting. No disturbances." Jason said while chuckling.

The doctor came out and announced, "Direct family for Annabeth Jackson!"

"Hey! Can I go to see her?" Percy asked/shouted.

"Sure! She's uh... in that room." She pointed to a room to the right.

Percy quickly ran to the room she had pointed at.

He opened the door and went inside.

He lifted his eyes and there she was. She was on the bed with various tubes coming out of her body. With her eyes wide open and mouth forming an 'O' shape, she was the most adorable person Percy had ever seen. She looked shock to see him.

"What... What are you doing here?" She asked, her sweet melodic voice filling Percy with warmth.

"What do you mean? You're my wife! Of course I would be here." He said.

"But you had refused to acknowledge me as one, so why now?" She asked, confusion obviously evident in her tone.

"I'm ready to give this thing a chance. I realized my mistake."

"Don't you think it's too late?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"I don't." His voice quavered.

She refused to meet his eyes and looked at her bruised hands. "I don't know, Percy."

"I'm asking for one chance! Just one!" Percy said.

"Nope. I'm sorry, but you ruined me. I gave you all my love, my heart, my TIME. Only to find out that you were sleeping with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. What do you think, I didn't know? Spare me the tears, Percy. And don't tell me that it was nothing. I Just demanded some attention. And you made sure that in the end, I was left with nothing. Not even an ounce of self respect. And I'm saying that because Rachel was the one who told me about your affair! She taunted me. She told me that you were going to propose to HER. How could you? After all of this, you want another chance? To begin with, you never had a chance with me! And you know whats sick? I still love you!" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't let you go Annabeth." Percy said in sorrow.

"Don't you get it Percy? I was never yours to begin with!" She spat.

Percy was left speechless. She still loved him. He indirectly still had a chance.

* * *

 **WOMEN EMPOWERMENT. YOLO, YOLO!**

 **Question of the day:-**

1. **Will you follow me on wattpad?**

Song of the day:-

Stronger- Kelly Clarkson.

I'm sorry I was late by the way. Next update:-

Tomorrow. That's right folks. TOMORROW.


	8. Chapter 7

**Wassup?**

 **I know I said would update yesterday...**

 **Hear me out. I broke my left arm so I had to do most of the typing from my right. So, I was very slow. I'm sorry guys.**

 **Chapters are not edited. So please, stop PM-ing me about how I really need to edit my story.**

 **HOLY SHIT WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT A 100 REVIEWS!**

 **Favourite this story if you really like it. *puppy eyes***

 **That's about it.**

 **LEGGO.**

* * *

Percy walked in his father's house. It had been a week since Annabeth had fully recovered. Day in and day out she had ignored him. Everyday was this weird facade. He had left her with space because he knew she needed time. He had to give her space.

"Percy, my boy!" Poseidon Olympus greeted him. He was sitting on the chair at the head of the table. His wife, Amphitrite, stood by the side.

Percy's jaw clenched and he felt the urge to puke. This bïtch was the reason his mom had cried for years. Sally Jackson was in love with Poseidon and when she found out that Poseidon had been cheating on her with Amphitrite, she took Percy and ran away.

Poseidon found him, but everything had changed. He was married to that wrench.

The house was elegant.

It had a high ceiling and cream colored walls. A big TV screen was present in the living room. It was a 5 story house with stairs made up of wood. There were million dollar paintings but Percy could have cared less.

"You called me." Percy said in a cold voice.

"Ah, yes! How is Annabeth?" Poseidon asked in a cruel voice. He still thought Percy hated her.

"She's fine." Percy said, trying not to tear of his father's head.

"Oh... Really?" Poseidon smirked. Besides him, Amphitrite laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?! It's your fault I'm stuck with her. It doesn't exactly help that she's come back from the hospital and I'm suddenly feeling very guilty about not telling Annabeth that I was sleeping with Rachel." He shouted.

"You were sleeping with Rachel?" Poseidon looks surprised.

"Yes, I was but now I'm going to make it up to Annabeth." Percy said.

"Ah, yes. That will come later. I called you to tell you about the recent deal with the mafia."

"Again? I told you to stay away from them, dad. They are going to loot you." Percy said.

"The recent deal is that lovely wife of yours, Perseus." He said.

Percy's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Poseidon took a file from the table. He said, "Hmm... They are expanding their business. They need blondes. Famous blondes. I owe them a favor, I can repay that favor with Annabeth. No one will ever find out."

Percy could feel his anger reach the boiling point.

"You wouldn't touch her!" Percy banged his fists on the table.

"Do not question me, boy!" His voice made shivers run down Percy's back.

Percy got up from his chair and flung Amphitrite away. He grabbed his disgusting father by the collar and punched him square in the jaw. He kept doind this. At the end, he said,"If you touch her with your filthy hands, you will have the fight of your life!"

With that, he walked off.

* * *

 **I am soooo sorry. I can't help it if my arms broken you know. It slows down my writing.**

Lets hope I'll be all right.

1\. Are any of you on wattpad?

song of the day.

1\. Watch me whip.- silento.


	9. Chapter 8

**Major twist coming up. For those of you think that Percy's being a sweetheart, you're just about to throw your phone. Or laptop. Or whatever device you're reading this with.**

 **That accident isn't what broke her. The incident in the coming chapter is what will.**

* * *

Annabeth wanted to tear her hair out. She was completely alone at home and she didn't know what to do. She considered calling Piper, but Jason would tear her hair out instead.

She was in a jam. She sighed and took out the TV remote. She kept on flipping through channels when she found the perfect movie– The Notebook.

Now would be such a good time to bawl her eyes out. She grabbed an ice cream tub from the fridge.

* * *

Percy entered his house. It was silent. He entered the living room and saw that Annabeth was asleep on the couch. A tub of ice cream was kept next to her.

He sighed.

Annabeth. His feelings were conflicted. He didn't actually care for her. It was his conscience. He couldn't allow what happened to his mom also to Annabeth. No, it was only a temporary... feeling.

He took off his bag and set it on another couch. His phone beeped with a message.

 _Rachel:Hey! Wanna meet up?_

 _Percy:No.  
_

 _Rachel:Come on! Please? We can finish what we started you know... last week._

Percy immediately imagined a very, very naked and hot Rachel straddling him. He cursed.

 _Percy: Meet me at my house in 10 minutes._

* * *

Annabeth woke up to the sound of grunts coming from Percy's room. She didn't want to believe the rational part of her brain.

Well, it could be a movie, right?

"Oh yes! Percy, right there! Right there!" A perky sound came. A grunt followed.

Yep. There go her happy thoughts.

She couldn't believe it. Not even a month after her accident and he brings _her_ home. Another squeal came from the room.

She couldn't hold it in.

"Percy! You could have gone to her house instead! You bastard!" She yelled, making the sounds stop. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

The door opened with Rachel hanging on Percy's arm. She was in Percy's T-Shirt. Percy was wearing boxers.

"So you wanted to move on, huh! Is this how you want to start?!" She yelled.

"Whoa! You didn't want to give me a second chance!" He screamed. Rachel kissed his neck and smirked at her.

"Maybe, I was waiting for you! Maybe, I wanted to be pampered! MAYBE, I WANTED TO BE LOVED!" She yelled, shocking even Rachel.

"You will never be loved by me! Try and find someone else who will! Though I don't think anyone will ever want to be with a trashcan like you!" Percy shouted back.

Rachel backed away from Percy and said, "Hey... that's too much. Do you think you should stop, Percy?"

"No, baby. She deserves to hear this. She thinks that someone will love her?! Dream on, Annie." He leaned down and whispered the last part in her ear.

She clenched her fists. No one called her Annie.

She turned around and grabbed her purse. This time, she wasn't staying here. He could fück her for eternity. She wasn't going to let him insult her anymore.

She went to get her car. She started driving. She needed time to cool off. And she knew where she could go.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the late update! Like, really sorry! Anyways,**

 **1\. Which song do you chose from the below options?**

 **song of the day**

 **1\. Hmmm... you can chose but fml,**

 **(i) Numb by Linkin Park**

 **(ii) Wings by Lttle Mix.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I AM HORRIBLE. I REALLY AM SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LATE...**

 **THIS IS A PERCABETH STORY, FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING IF ITS NOT. TRUST ME.**

 **Secondly, I want more reviews guys! 25 reviews for this chapter, and I'll give you guys a new one the very next day i get 25 reviews. THANK YOU, GUYS, FOR REVIEWING TO THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 **Who ever didn't... well I hope that you will later on in this story...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As Annabeth danced to the beat of the music, she could feel all of her bottled emotions spill. She lost herself in the music, enjoying the way her heart throbbed at a fast rate. She enjoyed this life. It was wonderful. She had nothing to worry about– No Percy, no Rachel, no parents.

She got off the dance floor, away from all the sweaty people who had no care in the world. She saw the bartender and smiled drunkenly.

"Can I have another vodka?" She slurred.

"Uh, Ma'am, I'm not sure if you should have any more. It can be harmful." The middle-aged man said. He was quite ugly, with a crooked face and a cracked nose. He had tattoos on his arms. One tattoo did catch her eye. It was like a spider on his stomach but she couldn't concentrate on it. It soon disappeared under his shirt.

"Nonsense! What are you talking about? I only had, wait, let me count- 1,2,3,8..." She kept on mumbling, wondering how many she had had.

She eventually tried to grab the bottle from the bartender.

And then, she got kicked out of the bar.

* * *

Rachel had stormed out in a fury. Percy just sat down. If she expected him to be sorry, then she was wrong. He was ANYTHING but sorry. He meant every word he said. Who would want her? She was quiet all the time. She didn't even stand out of all the girls he had met. She didn't put makeup, didn't wear high heels. She just wasn't good enough for him. He deserved better. That's what he believed. He was wrong to not give it a chance, but now, he didn't care.

"Hello?" Percy picked up his phone.

Someone said something on the line, and Percy paled.

"What do you mean, you lost the deal?" Percy shrieked.

Pause.

"Head over to Rocco's home. Tell him that I'm not happy with him." He said and hung up.

It seemed that nothing in Percy's life was going right.

First Annabeth storming off, and then Rachel. His phone rang again and he cursed.

"What?" He snapped.

Pause

"Why, father? Why must we go to Bali of all places?" He asked.

He put the phone down while his father rambled on at the other end of the phone. There was no point arguing with him.

* * *

"Hey, Thalia!" Annabeth screamed into the door of an old apartment. She was standing in front of an old friend's house.

"THALIA!" She yelled again.

"I'm coming. I'm coming! Who dareth knock-eth on my door-eth- Oh Annie, it's you!" The door opened revealing a very sleepy Thalia.

"Yes, it's me Thalia! Can I come inside?" Annabeth asked. She was no longer under the influence of beer. She had gone and splashed her face with a lot of water when she finally came to her senses. And she was currently shivering.

"Yeah, yeah sure!" She said jumping up and down. Annabeth could literally feel the excitement radiate out of her. They hadn't seen each other for over 6 months.

"So, what brings you here?" Thalia asked and sat down on a couch which was old and dusty. A spring had sprung out of the covers. The living room had absolutely nothing except that.

"Umm... Thalia, I really need-" Annabeth was about to finish when her phone rang. Without looking at the caller id, she pressed accept.

"Hello?" She spoke.

"Annabeth, come back right now. We need to go on a honeymoon."

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long wait. This is more of a filler chapter. Next chapter is going to be a LOVE scene! *squeals***

 **Nah. I love torturing you guys.**

 **1\. What do you guys want Annabeth's reaction to be?**

 **song:-**

 **1\. Chandelier - SIA (This song plays in the disco)**

 **PS: For those who think that the disco part is not needed, it is. You will find out later in this story.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for not updating... I swear I meant to. But then I had to go for a trip. Okay, so here's the thing.**

 **: Aww. Thank you so much for filling up those review boxes... It matters to me a lot. :-)**

 **I am back in London (yay!)**

 **I want you guys to know that I am staying up at night to write this chapter for you guys. I really love this story and so I wanted other people to experience what I was feeling when I thought about this.**

* * *

Her eyes widened and she took some time to process what he had just said to her. _A honeymoon?_

She realized that he was still on the line. She cleared her throat and answered back stiffly.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?!" His exasperated voice filled Annabeth with mortification. Thalia was making weird sounds- she sounded like a dying racoon.

She hung up. She didn't exactly have an answer. She was just... confused.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed into her ear.

"What?" She huffed.

"Why aren't you with Percy?"

Shit. Thalia had realized that something was wrong. She sighed.

"I just..." she trailed.

She met Thalia's eyes and knew that she would get the information out of her– one way or another (1D!:-)}.

Quickly, she filled Thalia in on what had happened between her and Percy.

* * *

"You totally need to go out with him!" She screamed making her wince.

"But he hurt my feelings!" Annabeth argued back.

"It doesn't matter. Do you have any idea how much he suffered? He's cold towards you for a reason!" Thalia said. Then, her eyes widened. Annabeth was suspicious.

"What did he suffer from, Thalia?" She asked her.

"I-um... I don't know. It just slipped out of my mouth, Annie. I swear I don't know." She wouldn't meet her eyes. Annabeth knew her best friend.

"Thalia, you have to tell me."

Thalia looked up to see the challenging eyes of Annabeth. She knew that Annabeth was resourceful. And she also knew that Annabeth was capable of finding out the truth herself. So she continued, "It was Christmas and Percy was meeting up with his fiancé..."

* * *

 **I'm sorry its so short. Next one will be long, I promise. Whether I get 25 reviews for this or not, I'll update this weekend. Question of the day.**

 **1\. Leo or Frank?**

 **song of the day:-**

 **1\. Out of the Woods- Taylor Swift**

 **PS: PLEASE FAV OR FOLLOW AND LAST BUT PROBABLY THE MOST IMPORTANT, REVIEW.**


End file.
